1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle roof with a cover which closes a roof opening and can be removed into a swung out position. The cover is hinged in the area of one end so as to be pivoted at a stationary or movable support and it can be moved back and forth by means of a lifting device, arranged at a distance from its hinge axis, between the swung-out position in which it projects outwardly from the plane of the roof and a closed position in which it is aligned with the roof plane, The lifting device includes one curved segment-shaped driveable support which is slidably guided in a correspondingly shaped friction bearing and which engages by means of a laterally cantilevered lug into a slot guide, having two sections with one section serving to equalize the relative motion between the curved segment-shaped support and the cover, and the other section which is aligned parallel to the path of motion of the curved segment-shaped support and serves to lock the cover in the closed position, in accordance with the Federal Republic of Germany patent P No. 30 45 364.6-21.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The lifting device, suggested in the main patent mentioned above, makes it possible to move the cover back and forth between its closed position in which it lies in the roof plane and one or more swung out positions relative to the closed position with a minimum expenditure for the lifting device, in a reliable manner and without danger of jamming. The lifting device makes it possible to also lock the cover in its closed position, aligned in the roof plane, with the aid of a curved segment-shaped support. Here the locking point lies at a considerable distance from the rear end of the cover so that aerodynamic forces which act on the cover may cause a certain fluttering of the cover, locked in its closed position.
The invention is therefore based on the task of improving the lifting device according to the main patent for a cover which can be moved to a swung out and lifted out position and also closes a roof opening in a vehicle roof in such a way that, at a minimum manufacturing expense and without impairing the detachability of the cover, the cover has a lock spaced from its rear end for the closed position where the cover is in alignment with the roof plane.